epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep21 (Un-safe Safety)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Metal: yo, Wonder and Night are at it again. Noah: god dammit, bring me to them. Night: how about helping our man! Then we'll leave for all I care! Wonder: we need this man alive and to stay here with us, if that means have a few assholes living here at the same time, then so be it. Tbone:...he's alive but... Xim: but what? Tbone:...he isn't recovering to his fullest Joe: I don't know Tiger, I think I got you beat. Tiger: Jag? Jag: let's test em out. Wonder: there's no one to step up. TK: is no one my new name? Wonder: I'll die before you become the new leader of Ministry. TK: I bet you will. (Screen then shows Xim sitting on her bed holding a bloody knife with one hand and her other hand grabbing her wrist) Xim: *heavy breathing* Coupe...come back to me... This Time (The screen is black as slight murmuring is heard) Wonder: this plan is excellent. (Screen shows Wonder, BTTF and 3 other men inside his office) Man 1: do we start today? Wonder: as soon as possible Silent, we can't be defeated by some new group who doesn't know our rules. Man 2: as well as others, not just the new group. BTTF: we can focus on them later. Wonder: or at the same time, I've told you what I want done today, so it doesn't seem suspicious we have to do both. Man 3: this is so... Silent: what? Man 3: I mean, is this really the way, Wonder, I've been with you forever and- Wonder: Mocker, your brother Silent is with us, you've been with him forever, and Ive saved your life countless times. Man 2: I owe Wonder this, besides, it's better than what we're leading to. Wonder: see? Benny gets it, you owe me, it's time to pay that debt back...or else. Mocker:...yes sir. Wonder:...good, you're all dismissed...except you Silent. Silent: yes sir. (Every leaves as Silent stay in the office with Wonder) Wonder: we need to talk... (Screen shows Xim in her room putting a sweat brace over her cut) Xim: that...should hide it. (Xim looks at her bed and picks up the knife) Xim:...now where do I hide you... (Xim then hears a few knocks on the doors as Evol walks in) Evol: hey Xim are-*sees the knife*...Xim? Xim: oh...hi Evol, was just about to return this to GG and Pred. Evol:...I thought you already gave the dishes back. Xim: yeah but I lost the knife, I just found it. Evol:...ok...I'll return it for you. Xim: uh...thanks. *gives Knife to Evol* can you go now, I was about to take a shower, knock next time. Evol: heh, alright, later. (Evol leaves as Xim is now alone in her room) Xim:...*sits on her bed and squeezes her arm* my pain will be over...once you return. (Screen shows Evol walk inside the dining hall) GG: oh, Evol, whats up? Pred: we don't serve breakfast for another hour, Fire hasn't even gotten here yet. Evol: *holds up knife* Xim meant to return this. GG: ah see, told you the count was off. Pred: I didn't really care. (Evol is about to hand GG the knife but grabs his shirt instead) GG: wha- Pred: Evol?! Evol: listen, don't let Xim, or anyone for that matter, ever, ever take food to their room again. *hands over the knife* I have enough trouble with the fucking fighting, I don't need to worry about suicide either. GG: woah woah man, what happened. Evol: nothing of your concern, just don't give it away again. *leaves the dining hall* Pred:...I think you fucked up. GG: I didn't know he could be mean. Pred: everyone can be mean, but since you fucked up in some way- GG: what'd I- (Fire walks into the dining hall) Fire: sorry I'm late. GG:...it's fine Fire, let's just get started. (Screen shows Killer, Meat and Slice inside their house) Slice: thankfully TK walked in. Meat: god damn it Wonder, he's so fucking paranoid he'll lose his "power" fucker shouldn't even have power to begin with. Killer: we cant really trust TK either....I mean...you said he knew about Grave. Meat: he might just want us with him whenever a war starts, I'm already choosing him over Wonder, but still... Killer: hate to sound like Wonder here, but maybe Coupe won't follow Wonder and actually help us. Slice: I doubt he's even waking up. Killer: it was just a leg. Meat: and Tbone fucked up and didn't bring badges, if he did Coupe would probably be awake by now. Killer: this isn't the point,meWhat do we do here guys? We can't keep living here if it's gunna stay the same. Slice: we can survive on our own. Meat: maybe whenever we go on a supply run, we never come back. Killer:...look at us, describing our escape, there are no more communities for us out there, we woulda found them by now. Slice:...look, let's just...wait...we've been here forever, maybe things are better than they seem. Meat:...I hope so. (Screen shows the dining hall during breakfast) Noah: so you don't even want to try? Night: why should I? Noah: for the peace of earth, for everybody, why the fuck not? Night: I thought you said you were done with me. Noah: I've been with you for forever, you think I'm just gunna give up?! Night: I would. Noah:... (Metal and Ynkr walk up to where Night and Noah are sitting) Ynkr: these seats taken? Noah: who else would be here? Ynkr: point taken. *sits down* Noah: *looks at Fire serving food* at least Fires back in his element. Metal: yeah, I thought we were losing the good ol Fire we knew lately, he was acting a bit...different. Ynkr: the second something starts up again, I feel he'll go back to that Fire. Noah: hopefully we could avoid that, If someone would- Night: Noah, shut the fuck up already! Noah:... Night: we've been through the same shit, I'm tired of walking Community to Community, all of them ending up in someone's death, someone we all cared about, I want this place to work, it won't work if Wonder is in charge, I see him killing us before letting us take over. Ynkr: he wouldn't do that. Night: if I get kicked out, fine, safer out there than in here, but while I'm here, might as well try and save this place. Metal: couldn't you do it a bit calmer? Night: Wonder is just as calm as I am. Ynkr: then become friends or something, don't kill one another. Night: we're still polar opposites in view points. Ynkr: it doesn't mean don't try. Night: I am trying! Noah: with violence!-gah, nevermind, nevermind. Night: thank you. Metal: *takes a bite of the food*...at least the food is good... (Screen shows Tbone come into the dining hall and rush towards the group) Metal: Tbone? Noah: who's watching Coupe. Tbone: Phil is but that's not the point, something has come up. Night:.... (Screen shows the users enter Coupes hospital room) Tbone: Phil, any changes? Phil: nothing that I can tell, I was able to get him back on the gurney though. Ynkr: can you tell us what happened now? Tbone: this morning, myself and Phil walked into this room and found Coupe on the ground. Noah: how? Phil: we suspect Coupe woke up and tried to walk out. Noah: *gets wide-eyed* what! Phil: but due to his low blood and weak body, he might not of been able to balance himself on just one leg. Metal: so he's gunna make it through this. Tbone: that's another thing, he bumped his head on the floor pretty hard when he fell. *moves Coupes head to show a cut in it* Phil: if anything, he just got knocked out again, but we aren't sure if it'll affect his condition. Tbone: all we know is that He woke up and was able to move his body, after losing that much blood, it's almost a miracle. Noah: so what now? Tbone: we need to keep an eye on him, thankfully he's the only patient right now, so it shouldn't be too hard, but I thought I'd let you all know, I was going to find Evol and Xim first, but couldn't find them anywhere, decided to check the dining hall, that's where I saw you. Night:...nobody tell Xim. Metal: what? Night: it'll worry her more than she needs to be worried, that'll stress the hell out of Evol, he's already keeping a close eye on her. Noah: he's right, it's best if they don't know. Metal:...I guess. Tbone: if you don't want us to tell we won't. Phil: but, it's always better than her finding out later, especially if he doesn't make it. Noah: he's going to make it. Phil: *shrugs* at least that's what Wonders betting on. Noah:...thank you doctors. Tbone: please be safe. Phil: think about what you're going to do with this information, the dangerous choice might seem worse, but sometimes, it will help you in the future. Ynkr: guys, just realized Xim and Evol weren't in the dining hall either, where do you think they are? (Screen shows Xim and Evol inside Xims room as Night is heard) Night: probably nothing to worry about, let's just go. Evol: *pointing at the cut marks under Xims sweat bracelet* how is this ok?! Xim: it doesn't matter! Evol: how? You're self harming yourself like a teenage girl! You're 35, you're better than this! What's gotten into you lately? Xim: I told you it's nothing! Evol: how is this nothing?! You've known Coupe for maybe 2 weeks now, you have no reason to get this emotional over him! Xim: you don't know how I work! Evol: I've known you my whole life, I know you better than anyone else here, maybe better than you know yourself. Xim: then...nevermind, you're not Star. Evol: no, I'm not, and I never will be, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. Xim:...it's Amon... Evol:...what about him? Xim: since we've lost him...I've always questioned life, what reason is there to live, even NF didn't bring that reason back to me. Evol: but Star did? Xim: no, but he's known how to help me with it, and then Coupe came along, he gave me reason to live, and I've never felt the pain that he might be gone ever since Amon died. Evol: it still just...it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be doing this. Xim: just leave me alone... Evol:...*lock all the locks on Xims door* Xim: what're you doing? Evol: I'm not leaving, and you're not leaving until we finish this on a proper manner. Xim:... Evol: now, let's talk. (Screen shows Joe walking with Tiger) Joe: that doesn't make you better Tiger: I've been doing this before you were born, it sorta does. Joe: devotion over age. Tiger: I've been devoted before you were born. Joe:...fuck you. Tiger: haha, maybe we'll do another soon, right now I need to go see Doctor Phil about my prescription. (TK and Patts run up to Tiger and Joe) Patts: Jags not with you? TK: where is he? Tiger: oh, hey TK, and uh...forgot your name. Joe: Patts. Tiger: ah yes. TK: he borrowed the key to the cellar yesterday when I asked him to get a jug of water for dinner, he never gave it back. Tiger: oh, well he should be at the shop, you guys get him, I need to see Doctor Phil. Joe: alright. Patts: let's hurry, I left my machete in there and I don't like being without it. TK: we don't need to hurry, let go. (Joe, Patts and TK start to walk towards the car shop) (Screen then shows the users entering the shop) Joe: Hey Ja-huh? (The sound of a soft engine is heard) Joe: weird, I thought he wasn't allowed to turn them on when Tiger isn't here. (Joe starts to walk towards the room with the sound) Joe: J-Jag? (Screen shows blood on the ground as Jags head is crushed under one of the tires of a car) Patts: Holy shit! Joe: Jag! TK: what the fuck-what the fuck happened! (Screen shows the scene 30 minutes later) TK: everyone calm down Wonder: how'd this happen?! Tiger: I was getting my meds from your stupid doctor, I come back to see....to see my son dead! I told you I don't know! Your fucking 'investigator' isn't saying anything! Man 1: just one more second... Tiger: you've been saying that for 10 minutes! What happened to my son god dammit! Joe: Tiger, calm down. Tiger: my son is dead...and no one is telling me how, I have every fucking right to be yelling! Man 1:...It appears while renovating the underside of a car, it was able to drive off the pedestals and landed on him, an unfortunate accident. Tiger: that's not what happened. Wonder: what do you mean? Tiger: my son isn't stupid enough to leave the engine on while working under the car, especially one where you can barely hear the engine, and he would notice the car moving even if he did leave it on. Man 1: then what are you suggesting? Tiger: I say he was murdered. Man 1:...listen, I know you don't want to believe in your sons mistakes but- (The Man is then grabbed by Tiger as he lifts his fist) Tiger: listen to me Flynn, I'm not going to believe my sons mistakes because there was no mistake! I've been teaching that boy his whole life, you're not going to tell me he accidentally killed himself. Flynn:...there was something else. TK: what? Flynn:...it seems there was a pressure against his lower stomach area, enough to possibly...hold someone down. Wonder: so you're saying he was murdered. Flynn: I am unsure, but nothing else could have caused this pressure down there due to the car only landing on his head. Tiger:... Flynn: so...there is a chance of it. TK:...why would anyone...why Jag? Tiger: I will rip their fucking throat out! TK: Tiger, we'll find out who did this. Wonder: damn sure we will, no one is killing any of my people. Flynn: for whatever reason they killed Jag...I suspect more to happen. Wonder:...over my dead body. (Screen shows Evol and Xim kissing inside Xims room) Xim: *breaks apart*... Evol:...been waiting for that a few years now...Xim- (A knock is then heard on the door) Xim:...you can unlock that now? Evol: heh, yeah. (Evol gets up and unlocks the door to let Slice and Killer in) Slice: you guys hear? Evol: head what? Slice: Jag was found presumably murdered at the car shop. Xim: oh my- Killer: Wonder wants everyone outside this building now. Xim: we better go. Evol: who would murder Jag? Slice: I don't know, but Wonders pissed. Killer: Hurry up, we just need to get a few more doors. Slice: Meats already got upstairs, let's get the rest hear. (Screen shows the whole community outside the building after a few minutes) Man 1: can't believe this is happening Man 2: why would someone kill Jag? Woman 1: he was the nicest guy I knew, so young too. Man 3: I hear you Utter, he always brought a certain kindness whoever he was. Man 2: there would never be a reason to kill him. Mocker:...Wonder, are you going to say anything? Wonder:...go get as many guards that we can afford to not have on the walls right now. Benny: *smirks* yes sir. (Benny runs off as Wonder stays where he is) Wonder:...act one. (Screen shows Tkid, BTTF, Ynkr and Teddy at the front gate) Teddy: *looks at the crowd from afar*...man, I never spoke to Jag much, but I know he never deserved to die. BTTF: he was hear about the same amount as me, I hate to see him gone. Tkid: I trusted him more than a lot of other people here, no offense, he was just a nice guy. BTTF: he was. Ynkr: *sees Benny running towards them* guys, Wonder says we only need 2 guards be gate, the others go to the meeting. Ynkr: really? Tkid: he usually hates not having enough guards, especially at the front. Benny: we needa hurry before he starts. BTTF: myself and Ynkr will stay, I mean, we look the toughest out of all of us, no offense Teddy and Tkid. Teddy: heh, Four and myself were talking bout a similar topic yesterday, I was gunna suggest it here too. Tkid: alright sure. Ynkr: I guess so, after I bang my knee on one of the dining rooms tables earlier I've been walking funny anyways, I'd rather stand. Benny: alright, let's go. (Benny, Tkid and Teddy all walk off leaving BTTF and Ynkr alone) Ynkr:...toughest huh? Hell yeah. BTTF: heh...yeah...*stares at Ynkr* (Screen shows the meeting) Wonder: *sees Benny Tkid and Teddy arriving* excellent. (Screen shows Noah, Metal and Night) Night: When's this starting? Metal: I don't know, it looks like guards just showed up as well. Night: they brought guards? Noah: guess he wants as many people as possible. Night: stupid if you ask me. Wonder: everyone quiet down! I have a few things to say! Metal: here we go. (Screen shows a few Zombies approaching the front gate) Ynkr: *aims his gun* BTTF: wait! When there's meeting we wait until after to shoot. Ynkr: really? Never heard that rule. BTTF: he doesn't like being disrupted. Ynkr: *looks down at the Zombies that are now at the gate* better hurry before they pile up then. BTTF: also...Ynkr? Ynkr: what's up? BTTF: I'm sorry. Ynkr: what do you- (Ynkr is then hit in the back of the head by BTTF knocking him off the side and into the Zombies) Ynkr: Ahhhg! You Fuc- (Ynkr then starts to get devoured by the zombies as the rip into his stomach and throat) BTTF: I...I really am sorry...it's nothing against you but...Wonder must rule this place...*starts to shoot gun but misses purposely* HELP HELP! (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Dead Night: you're lying! BTTF: I'm not! Wonder: don't talk to my men like you own them! TK: two deaths in one day, both by possible accident or murder. Flynn: it's rare, but not impossible in times like these, and if Ynkrs knee was indeed in pain, BTTF can not be accounted for. Silent: shouldn't it be Mockers turn to get his hands dirty? Mocker: I-I don't want to kill anyone. (Xim is seen kissing Evol as Fire walks into their room) Fire: *looks surprised* Night: I've known Ynkr since the beginning of this shit, you say there's nothing you can do?! TK: I want to help you, but I don't know how! Tiger: and what about my son?! At least he's confirmed murdered! TK: he's not confirmed! (A person is seen walking up to Four from behind) (Someone walks into the Doctors office) Phil: Tbone isn't here right now-Jesus, what happened to you? Category:Blog posts